Usagi and Michiru's Secert
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: The newest part in my little series i have skipped Mina though....Lemon alert.


By WDG

Author Notes Sorry but i am skipping Minako or Mina which ever way you wanna say her name. I am skipping her beacuse i just don't really like the pairing of her and usagi together so i went straight to Michiru....anyway here is the story.

* * *

"I've been craving pie all day," Usagi said. She crumpled the napkin in her palm and tossed it anywhere. "You got any for me?"

Michiru's giggle became more affectionate. She leaned back in her chair and answered, "Yeah... but I want my milkshake first." Michiru reached for the golden round belt buckle around her lover's waist and snapped it open. Then she roughly tugged Usagi's belt out the notches of her pants, and let it drop from her hands. The belt clattered onto the dining room floor, and both Michiru and Usagi started to chuckle amorously. "I like my milkshakes real thick."

Usagi reached out her hand. "And I like my pie nice and hot." Michiru grabbed Usagi's hand. Usagi jerked her girlfriend out of her chair and into her arms.

They embraced for a few seconds, then both drew closer to share a passionate kiss. Their tongues entwined in berserk dance of frenzied passion, and their lips smacked and tasted each other with ravenous hunger. A full minute passed before the two lovers severed their interaction. Michiru cried out suddenly when Usagi hooked her legs and scooped her into her arms.

"You want to be my wifey?" Usagi asked lovingly. She didn't wait for an answer and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend's lips. "Since you having my baby, I want you to be my wifey too."

Usagi kicked the cardboard box her mother had given her out her path. The papers, pens, and pencils spewed from the box onto the floor. Two black pens rolled across the hardwood as Usagi approached her room. She stepped over the sketch pads on the floor, hammered her sneaker into her bedroom door, and crossed the threshold with Michiru in her arms. Usagi carefully set Michiru down on her mattress and backed away from her. She stood over her girlfriend, admiring her as if she were a beautiful painting.

"I want to be your wifey," Michiru said softly. She cooed as Usagi knelt down and began untying her tennis shoes. Her breaths became more erratic when Usagi ran her hands up her ankles to remove her socks, and then stood and began unbuttoning her pants. Her skin heated as her lover struggled to tug her fitted black slacks down to her ankles. Despite the extra effort, Usagi succeeded, and found a laughable sight beneath her girlfriend's pants.

"Nice panties," Usagi said, chuckling. Her girlfriend wore bright yellow panties with multicolored ice cream cones printed on them.

Michiru's cheeks flushed pink. "I forgot I was wearing them..."

"That's okay," Usagi chuckled again. "You know I got a sweet tooth anyway." She stripped off the orange tank top she wore, slipped off her sneakers, and pulled down her pants. Her erection had already sprung from the slit in gray checkered boxer shorts she had on. She grasped it with her right hand, crawled onto her mattress, and stretched her body across Michiru's passive form.

Michiru chewed on her bottom lip as Usagi began kissing her neck and chest gingerly, sucking and flicking her tongue across her girlfriend's flesh. Usagi breathed in the intoxicating fragrance of her girlfriend's perfume. It fueled her desire to remove the rest of Michiru's clothing. She slipped her hand off her erection, lashed out, and ripped off the blouse her girlfriend had been wearing. Michiru gasped in surprise, but chuckled soon after. Her smile vanished when Usagi mounted her again, and planted sensual kisses on her neck, and also began massaging her massive breasts. Usagi tugged off the silver cups that holstered Michiru's breasts and vacuumed a mouthful of pink flesh into her mouth.

"Instead of exchanging desserts," Usagi started, "Let's just share." Her words were strained by breathless passion, and the movements of her greedy lips suckling on her girlfriend's nipples.

Usagi reached a hand between her thighs, clenched her aching shaft, and dipped it forward into the warmth of her girlfriend's wet pussy. She guided her erection past the yellow boundary of Michiru's panties, and into the wrenching pink walls of her girlfriend's sex. Usagi let loose a silent groan hinted with ecstasy, and pressed and twisted her pelvis against her girlfriend's heaving body.

Usagi's hips pivoted motions like a carousel. Her body spun and her pelvis pounded aggressively, yet passionately against Michiru's writhing frame. Usagi locked down her teeth when she felt the sharp tinge that pulsed within her. She hammered her thrusts home further as a result, squeezed the sheets on her mattress, and worked her body to the limit.

Beads of sweat surfaced on her brow, and dropped as quickly as they'd appeared. The perspiration stung her eyes, but she continued to drive her hips forward, and gobbled mouthfuls of the sweet perspiration that bedewed Michiru's heated skin. Usagi's pelvic thrusts frequented as Michiru's frantic gasps of pleasure heighted to piercing levels.

Usagi's pressed her frame forward atop her girlfriend's, and her piston like thrusts stabbed her girlfriend's pussy. Michiru wrapped her arms around Usagi's back, and clawed at the black bra strap stretched across her lover's shoulders. Her fingers slipped and fumbled to grab hold of the moment, but she couldn't hang on for more than a second. Instead, she palmed Usagi's chest and squeezed her petite breasts tight. The second time around, she managed to unhook her lover's bra, and engulfed a chocolate barb and caramel skin past her lips. Her mouth smacked and slobbered as she tasted the warmth of Usagi's glistening flesh.

Usagi wriggled atop Michiru, and moaned. She felt her girlfriend's tongue whipping at her nipples. It splashed warm, wet, sticky saliva that heated even more whenever Michiru sucked either of Usagi's breasts back into her mouth. Michiru popped her mouth off Usagi's nipple, exhaled a mouthful of breath, and followed through with a drawn out bellow. Usagi did the same and propped her body upward. She tilted her head upward, let loose a shrill moan, and continued her deep, pelvic hammering inside her girlfriend's sex.

The constant contractions of Michiru's pussy around her cock sent Usagi's body into a wild spasm. She dropped down against her girlfriend's shoulder for stability, but refused to relent her sporadic pumping. Gradually, her thrusts declined in power, but didn't let up. Usagi transitioned to slow, passionate movements against Michiru's rhythmic undulations. She leaned forward to kiss Michiru's lips; her tongue swam against Michiru's. The two lovers pressed their lips together, and devoured each others tongues in a lengthy display of lust and passion.

Her lover's thrusting increased suddenly, and without warning. Usagi's hips hammered once, twice, and then six more times. Then her lover went limp on top of her, and released a satisfied moan. Michiru hooked her legs around Usagi's torso, shut her eyes hard, and embraced her lover's back tightly. She felt Usagi's warm emission pouring into her sex, filling the walls of her pussy with cream; the perfect topping for an incredible display of their love for each other.

Usagi reached between them and pulled out of Michiru. She raised her body off of her girlfriend, spun around, and went dead on her mattress. Her cock was flaccid and wet with her cum and Michiru's vaginal juices. She pushed her limp organ back into her shorts, stretched out her body, and dropped her head back against the pillow on her bed.

Michiru chuckled. She dragged her body closer to Usagi's, and wrapped an arm around her lover's heaving torso. She turned on Usagi so that she mounted her, and leaned forward. "Quick and good... just like old times."


End file.
